


A Beautiful Day

by lunatique



Series: STXI Ship Wars works from 2010 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, Fanart, Gen, everyone is a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatique/pseuds/lunatique
Summary: "At the Enterprise Kennel, one beautiful day,It was spring, and the dogs were all ready to play."
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Hikaru Sulu
Series: STXI Ship Wars works from 2010 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for STXI Ship Wars (back in... 2010?) for the theme "In the Doghouse".  
> Team Chulu!!! \0/  
> Poem written by the stunning Fairhearing (hi bb hiiii!!)

TEXT written by Fairhearing 

At the Enterprise Kennel, one beautiful day,  
It was Spring, and the dogs were all ready to play. 

They were out in the yard! They were all having fun!  
Well, all of the dogs, that is... except one. 

Kirk was jumping on Bones as Spock gnawed on a ball,  
But they could not invite Chekov- he was simply too small. 

Uhura was napping, Scotty stalking a mouse,  
But poor Chekov the puppy was stuck in the house.

He just had to get out! He ran to the door,  
And he pushed at the flap till his shoulders were sore. 

He was fighting so hard, so determined to win,  
That he missed Mr. Pike calling all the dogs... in. 

Chekov fought his way out, but his friends were all gone.  
No one heard all his whining and carrying on. 

Poor Chekov! He didn't know what to do.  
But someone had missed Chekov and broken out, too. 

When Sulu was there, the skies couldn't be gray.  
And that was the end of a beautiful day.

.FIN. 


End file.
